


What would you say?

by Ddram



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddram/pseuds/Ddram
Summary: Beca no para de preguntarse por qué todo el mundo sabe la verdad menos ella, teóricamente es ella la mejor amiga de Chloe, debería saberlo.O,La vez que Beca se empieza a preguntar cuál fue el motivo por el qué la pelirroja se quedó tres años más en la universidad.





	What would you say?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!   
> He decidido escribir una nueva historia, espero que os guste.  
> Agradezco los comentarios, y si queréis pasaros y hablar este es mi Tumblr: https://carmendav.tumblr.com/  
> Besos!!

¿Qué hacer cuando todo acaba?

El año académico ha terminado, es como un paso a la madurez según dicen muchos estudiantes,un paso hacia la libertad, un poco más cerca de conseguir aquel sueño que te propusiste cuando tan solo tenías dieciséisaños y ya tuviste que elegir si ciencias o letras era lo que te iba a acercar más a tu trabajo ideal.

"Es como cerrar una puerta y abrir otra, Becaw" le había dicho Jesse a la morena esta mañana.

Pero, ¿y si no hay puerta nueva que abrir? Bien sabe Dios, que todo lo que leha podido salir mal en esta vida a la DJ, le ha acabado saliendo fatal. Es por eso que estos pasos inseguros, esta indecisión no termina de convencerle. Su corazón le latíaa gran velocidad cuando alguien mencionaba la graduación hace un par de meses, y ahora aquí está, sentada entre sus amigas Bellas con unos trajes verdes horrorosos esperando a que llamen su nombre y poder ir a coger su diploma.

Siente el sudor correrle por la nuca mientras se acerca al árbol junto al que ve a su padre y a Sheila juntos, están hablando con los padres de Chloe, aunque la pelirroja no está, tras la lluvia de los birretes había desaparecido por completo y la morena no había vuelto a verla.

-Ey- dice de manera tímida con los brazos tras la espalda una vez alcanza al grupo de adultos, adultos… mierda, ahora ella es una de ese grupo.

Acaba de terminar la universidad con un título bajo el brazo, atrás quedaban sus planes de estar tan solo un año en la universidad para poder ir a Los Ángeles,supongo que por ese hecho, el gran cambio de planes y haber decidido quedarse tres años más, su padre es el que más ancha tiene la sonrisa para recibirla.

Excepto la de lospadres de Chloe, pero claro ellos ya tienen una sonrisa muy grande, ellos no cuentan en esto, Chloe ha tenido que heredarlo de alguien.

-Mi niña- suelta su padre mientras se lanza para abrazarla- ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de ti!

Beca intenta sonreír, verdaderamente le ha gustado el comentario de su padre, pero el contacto físico no es algo que le apasione, y el hecho de que su padre no tenga intención de soltarla está haciendo la situación increíblemente incomoda para Beca. Además, hace calor, demasiado calor.

-Gracias papá- dice la morena con una sonrisa sincera una vez que ha conseguido zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

Se gira para los padres de Chloe, y para su desgracia, Chloe también heredó lo de los abrazos aplastantesde sus padres, porque se ve envuelta entre los brazos de la madre antes de que si quiera pueda pronunciar un hola. El padre en cambio opta por un buen apretón de manos, lo cual en este momento es gloria bendita para la morena, que no se creía capaz de aguanta más contacto físico en un día.

No piensa abrazar a nadie más en todo lo que queda de tarde.

Dicho queda.

-¡Papás!- oye un grito agudo a sus espaldas, y sabe, antes de girarse, que su plan de marcar distancias con todas las personas presentes se acaba de esfumar por la ventana. La mismísima Chloe Beale acaba de hacer acto de presencia, y siempre que está cerca de la DJ aprovecha para aprovechar cualquier contacto físico que pueda tener.

Este día no va a ser distinto.

En cuanto la pelirroja acaba de saludar a sus padres y abraza a los de Beca se coloca junto a la morena, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Si bien la DJ, se ha escurrido todo lo posible de todos los brazos que se le han acercado, con Chloe es distinto y en vez de alejarse, se acerca un poco más para ponerse más cómoda.

-¿Te lo puedes creer Becs?- le pregunta en su oído, mientras los adultos parecen establecer una conversación sobre como pensaban que ninguna de las dos se iban a graduar.

-¿Qué nos estén diciendo esto en la cara? Pues me parece un poco grosero, que poca esperanza en sus hijas.- dice con el ceño fruncido, mientras que su padre decide ignorar el comentario y únicamente dedicarle la mirada de "tú sabes que esto no era lo más probable que pasara"

-No me refería a eso tonta- dice la pelirroja con una risa risueña- me refiero a que se ha acabado todo lo de estudiar y todo eso.

-¿No estás triste?- pregunta desconfiada la morena- porque si bien recuerdo, llevas comiéndote la cabeza con dejar la universidad cerca de tres años.

-Lo sé- dice tras un suspiro- echaré de menos muchas cosas de aquí, pero no sé - encoge sus hombrosy gira la cabeza para mirarla- creo que he hecho bien, el miedo no es el único motivo por el que me quedé.

-Te quedaste por las Bellas- Ve una sombra cruzarse por la cara de la pelirroja nada más acabar la frase, su sonrisa flaquea y la felicidad no llega a plasmarse en sus ojos.-¿No?

-Si claro- dice mientras niega con la cabeza,como si estuviera luchando por quitarse ese último pensamiento de la cabeza.- por las Bellas, claro…

Beca va a abrir la boca para decirle que ese último comentario ha sonado muy poco convincente, pero sus padres deciden en ese momento interrumpir la conversación para comunicarles que se tienen que ir y que si quieren le dejan en la casa. Las Bellas ya se han ido cada una poco a poco, así que ambas amigas no ven mala esa idea, así evitan tener que coger un taxi.

Durante todo el camino desde la universidad hasta su casa, la DJ no deja de pensar en lo que Chloe ha dicho, durante todo este último año ha dejado claro que el motivo por el que se quedó fue por poder seguir siendo una Bella, pero sin embargo ahora parece que no, que hay algo más que su amiga no le ha dicho.

-¿No te han dicho que quedarte mirando fijamente a las personas es de mala educación, Becs?-le susurra la pelirroja en su oído sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al parecer toda esta reflexión la ha tenido mirándola fijamente, y en cuanto vuelve a centrar la mirada en su amiga ve la sonrisa torcida y sabe que algo inapropiado va a salir de sus labios- si quieres mirar más fijamente otras cosas podemos hablarlo en cuanto lleguemos a casa- dice de manera sugerente con un hilo de voz en la oreja de la morena, de tal manera que la morena sentía los labios de la pelirroja con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Siente la cara ardiendo y sabe sin ni siquiera volver a mirar la sonrisa sensual de Chloe que está más colorada que un tomate, pero ese último comentario ha hecho que vívidas imágenes se recreen en su mente, y esa no es la manera en la que puedes pensar de tu mejor amiga. Maldito cerebro, céntrate.

-Mas quisieras, Beale- dice tras demasiados segundos calladas. De hecho, está segura de que le ha costado más de un minuto recomponerse del comentario.

-Quiero, quiero- susurra la pelirroja.

La DJ es capaz de salvarse de la vergüenza porque acaban de llegaral camino que les lleva a la casa de las Bellas, y ya puede bajarse del coche. Cierra la puerta rápidamente, no sin antes escuchar la risa de Chloe desde dentro, por lo menos no tiene que ver la mueca de victoria que siempre hace cada vez que consigue dejar a la morena sin palabras y colorada.

Beca ha estado intentando encontrar un momento a solar para estar con Chloe y preguntarle por lo que había dicho antes sobre el motivo de quedarse, pero desde que llegaron ha sido imposible tener un único momento a solas. Nada más llegar Beca había decido ir a su cuarto a quitarse esa ropa de graduación del demonio,que solo sienta bien a personas privilegiadas como Chloe y Stacie, peroa ellas todo le queda bien. Justo cuando bajó vió que Jessica y Ashley habían conseguido convencer a Chloe para dar una fiesta en casa a modo de despedida.

Y desde ese momento, todo había sido un no parar con los preparativos en tiempo express. A la hora de repartir tareas para organizarse mejor a la morena le había tocado ir a por el alcohol con Stacie, mientras que Chloe se quedaba en casa organizando y decorando la casa.

-Oye, Stacie- dice la DJ para llamar la atención de su amiga una vez se han montado en el coche- ¿a ti alguna vez Chloe te ha dicho porque no se graduó antes?

-Mmmm, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le responde con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-No, nada, es solo que antes, en la graduación, hemos hablado sobre eso y no sé- dice mientras comienza a gesticular con las manos, esta parte ya no sabe explicarla- me ha parecido como si no me hubiera dicho lo que pasaba, en plan que no me lo tiene que decir, pero se ha quedado tres años más aquí, ¿habría tenido tiempo para comentármelo no?- gira la cabeza buscando la aprobación de su amiga- teóricamente era por las Bellas y todo eso, pero no estoy tan segura ahora-

-¿No crees que fue por las Bellas?- Stacie está intentando empujar un poco más,a ver si consigue que la mente de la DJ de con la tecla correcta. Ella ya sabe todo lo que pasaba, en realidad todas las Bellas lo sabían, era lógico que Chloe estaba perdidamente enamorada de la morena, pero ella misma había tenido una conversación con la pelirroja en la que consiguió sonsacarle que la razón por la que no se iba es que era incapaz de dejar a su mejor amiga atrás.

-Literatura rusa no me parece tan complicada la verdad, así que dudo que sea eso.

-Tal vez no sea tanto algo, como alguien en particular, ¿no crees?- pregunta la Bella más alta empezando a impacientarse, no entiende como Beca no se ha dado cuenta de todas las señales que le manda la pelirroja, por dios, además después de la ruptura con Jesse, Chloe había multiplicado por diez el número de roces y guiños que compartía con la DJ.Ve el ceño de la morena fruncirse, pero sus ojos empiezan a abrirse poco a poco como si un último pensamiento le acabara de llegar a la mente y le hubiera iluminado. Una sonrisa se apodera del rostro de Stacie, lo ha conseguido, es la madrina de Bechloe, ha hecho que la DJ se dé cuenta, sus amigas van a estar juntas, y en la boda le darán las gracias a ella por esta fantástica conversación, dirán que ella fue su mayor ayuda, su ángel guardián, su celestina, su…

-¿Chloe se ha echado un novio?

Por dios.

Su gozo en un pozo.

-¿Tú crees que te habría ocultado que tiene pareja durante tres años seguidos?- sisea las palabras con furia entre sus dientes.

-¡YO QUE SÉ!- grita exasperada Beca- ¡Te estoy pidiendo ayuda!

-¡¿CÓMO SE PUEDE SER TAN CIEGA?!- Stacieaparca rápidamente en un aparcamiento libre cuando llegan al supermercado, y se baja del coche pegando un portazo, la DJ le sigue como puede- de verdad que no lo entiendo- dice ahora en un tono más bajo- no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo…

-Vas a gastar la palabra- le interrumpe Beca- ¿se puede saber que sabes tú que yo no sé?- pregunta con su ego herido. Ella es la mejor amiga de Chloe, no Stacie, ella debería saber el verdadero motivo por el que se ha quedado.

-Pregúntaselo a ella, ¿vale? Yo no te lo puedo decir- rebate su amiga con cansancio, de verdad que unir a estas dos está siendo una de las cosas más complicadas de toda la etapa universitaria, y eso que ha conseguido sacarse la carrera de Ingeniería aeronáutica con matrícula de honor.

Después de esto ambas han decido dejar la conversación, después de todo es Chloe con la que tiene que hablar, si fuera por Stacie, le contaría todo, pero tiene la sensación de que no le sentaría muy bien a la pelirroja.

Tras coger todo el alcohol que necesitan para celebrar la fiesta, ambas amigas vuelven al coche para dirigirse a la casa. El ambiente está más tenso de lo normal, por eso agradece cuando el camino de entrada a la casa se hace reconocible en la distancia, agradeciendo que pueda librarse del mal genio de la morena.

 

La aludida sale rápidamente del coche cogiendo una de las dos bolsas que hay de alcohol y se encamina con paso decidido a la casa.

Suelta la bolsa en la encimera y se gira para mirar a Emily que es la pobre que se encuentra allí en ese momento. La heredera mira con ojos como platos a la DJ, que ha entrado con furia en el comedor.

-¿Dónde está Chloe?

-Su cuarto- responde rápidamente Emily, antes de que pueda dar más explicación Beca gira sobre sus talones y sube las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar cuanto antes al cuarto de Chloe.

Decide entrar sin llamar y ve a Chloe en su vestidor decidiendo que va a vestir esta noche, se ha asustado y ha pegado un respingo cuando ha escuchado la puerta abrirse.

-Hola Becs- la saluda-¿Necesitás al…

Sus palabras mueren en su garganta cuando ve la mirada de rabia de su amiga. ¿Qué carajos le pasa?

-¿Por qué te quedaste?- le pregunta rápidamente Beca, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con fuerza, no es necesario que el resto de Bellas se enteren de esta discusión, aunque seguramente ahora mismo estén todas reuniéndose para comentar como ambas capitanas están enfadadas.

-¿Qué te ha dado hoy con eso?- le rebate la pelirroja, no es la primera vez que hablan sobre el tema hoy, sabe que la última conversación dejo a Beca con la palabra en la boca, pero verdaderamente no tiene ganas de confesarle su amor a la DJ justo hoy, además en dos días Beca querrá irse a Los Ángeles, así que no es el momento.

-Me da porque parece que todo el mundo sabe algo que yo desconozco- dice la morena, más herida que enfadada esta vez- se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

\- Lo eres- le contesta Chloe rápidamente mientras se acerca al cuerpo menudo de su amiga para tomar sus manos entre las suyas- claro que lo eres.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?- le pregunta la pelirroja buscando su mirada.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe la verdad?- susurra la morena de repente avergonzada- ¿es algo malo?

-¿Qué? NO

-¿Es algo sobre mí?- pregunta de nuevo la DJ- tiene que ser sobre mí, porque Stacie me ha llamado ciega en el supermercado.

-Stacie, genial…

El nombre recae de sus labios tras un suspiro. Parece que no tiene mucha escapatoria, tiene dos opciones mentirle en la cara e inventarse algo rápidamente o aceptar lo innegable, a riesgos de perder a su mejor amiga justo el día en el que iban a celebrar la graduación.

Suelta las muñecas de la morena y se encamina hacia su cama con pasos pesados, se gira para sentarse en su cama y mientras se acomoda busca de nuevo a Beca con la mirada, la aludida se encuentra en el exacto lugar en el que le había dejado con el ceño fruncido. Poco a poco se va encaminando hasta donde se encuentra su amiga para sentarse junto a ella.

Esta situación le está preocupando un poco a la morena, parece que el tema es más serio de lo que parece y sinceramente no tiene ni idea de por dónde puede salirle la pelirroja.

-¿Tu sosp..- Chloe carraspea para poder quitar de su garganta ese nudo que se había formado- sospechas de algo que ha pasado? Para que me quede refiero.- dice gesticulando, tratando de explicarse, mientras mira intensamente a la capitana- O hoy simplemente te ha dado por hablar de este tema aleatoriamente sin intención precisa.

-Te has puesto rara- le explica Beca- esta mañana- aclara- cuando hemos hablado sobre esto mismo delante de nuestros padres, no sé, es como si se te hubiera cambiado el rostro de repente.

-Ajaam- comenta la pelirroja, con la sensación de que su amiga aun no ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Y me entró la duda, y decidí preguntárselo a Stacie- hace una mueca con los labios de incomodidad- digamos que ella me dejó caer que había alguien por quien te habías quedado- dice rehuyendo la mirada de la pelirroja- quiero decir que si te has echado un novio o novia, podrías habérmelo contado. No me hubiera enfadado, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Piensas que te he ocultado que tengo pareja durante tanto tiempo?- pregunta incrédula Chloe, de verdad, parece que la DJ sí que ha ignorado cada uno de sus intentos de ligar con ella.

-Eso mismo me ha dicho ella- dice tras una risa seca- ¿entonces qué pasa? - pregunta buscando de nuevo su mirada, mirada en el que se refleja cuan dolida se siente- porque siento que todo el mundo va un paso por delante que yo en esto, y teóricamente yo soy una de las personas que mejor te conoce y no tengo ni idea de que te pasa, y si te has… quedado aquítiene que ser por algo, y Literatura Rusa no era tan complicado, así que eso no es, y estoy segura de que si voy por cada una de las Bellas preguntando todas me dirán más o menos lo mismo que Stacie, que estoy ciega por algo que no tengo ni idea que es, porque nadie me lo ha coment…

Los labios de Chloe han frenado a Beca.

Sus labios.

Sobre los de Beca.

Ha sido un instante solamente, breve, demasiado breve, pero en su mente ahora mismo hay un cortocircuito en toda regla que impide que Beca sea capaz de hablar con propiedad.

Chloe Beale le acaba de besar. A ella, Beca Mitchell.

Y su mente sigue sin ser capaz de procesar las palabras adecuadas para no cagarla y cuando es capaz de fijar la mirada de nuevo ve a la pelirroja con una mirada completamente cargada de inseguridad, con las manos todavía en las mejillas de Beca con las que ha cogido impulso para acercarla a sus labios, labios que ahora mismo están muy cerca suya.

Y la mente de Beca parece que está procesando todo todavía y sigue sin poder expresarse con palabras, así que decide que los actos son mejores.

Vuelve a acortar la distancia que le separa a ambas y une sus labios en un beso mucho más relajado y largo que el anterior.

Esta vez es Chloe la que pega un gritito de sorpresa, no sabía que esperarse de este momento, suponía que Beca colapsaría y saldría gritando de allí, o que la rechazaría sutilmente antes de irse, pero, ¿qué le respondiera con un beso? Eso es lo último que se esperaba.

Y siente los labios de la DJ todavía sobre los suyos, y ambos parecen moverse como al ritmo de una canción de Ed Sheeran, lento pero con intención, saboreándose y buscando nuevos ángulos para conseguir una mayor experiencia del beso.

Siente la lengua de la morena pasarle por el labio inferior pidiendo permiso, permiso que no duda en otorgarle y no puede reprimir el gemido que se arranca de su garganta cuando siente sus lenguas colisionar. Y algo se mueve en su interior, en su pecho, una sensación de alegría y deseo que no es capaz de contener. Porque Beca Mitchell está besándola, y es más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

El beso se ha vuelto cada vez más pasional y ambas tienen que hacer una pequeña pausa para respirar ya que el oxigeno era más que necesario. Una vez Chloe recupera la respiración se lanza de nuevo a por los labios de la DJ, no quiere malgastar ni un segundo y más que nada, no quiere darle la oportunidad a la morena de pensárselo dos veces por si acaso descubre que esto no es lo que quiere.

Pero eso no pasa, y Beca responde con la misma intensidad a los labios de la pelirroja, poco a poco va empujando los hombros de su amiga hasta que ésta se empieza a recostar en la cama, la DJ coloca una pierna en cada costado de su amiga, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, sin separar ni un segundo sus labios.

Siente las manos de Chloe en sus caderas, sujetándola firmemente, y poco a poco una desus manos va subiendo mientras le acaricia su espalda, con suavidad y poco a poco el beso se va ralentizando. Se vuelve más lento y preciso, más íntimo.

Cuando se separan ambas se miran a los ojos y a Beca se le escapa una sonrisa.

Digamos que el futuro le da mucho miedo, pero si es con Chloe junto a ella todo es mucho más seguro.


End file.
